Twisted Ways
by matchmyname
Summary: Riddick's life in POV for the most part. First fic on a bet. R and R. Dark and graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Let me start out and say that this is my first attempt at writing. I lost a bet with a

friend of mine who writes fanfics and this was what became of that. I might need

a female POV from time to time if anyone is interested. I do not own any of these

characters and I make no money off of them. Not following TCOR. Should I

continue?

5 years 7 months 26 days. Long time to be in Slam, even longer for me. I think it

might be starting to get to me. Skull fucking me .Making me remember things I

tried to block out. I left New Mecca as happy as I've ever been. I'd done

something honorable, felt like my life had some purpose. Okay, it took some

persuading for me to go back for the girl and holy man, but I'd done it all the

same. Almost doesn't count.

When we got into space I finally relaxed a little. I would never say it out loud but

those monsters fucked me up a little. People I could deal with, people were

predictable. People didn't normally try to eat me. After I set the skiff on auto-

pilot I planned to sleep, never know who would pick us up or when I'd need to

start running again. I was almost in the dream trance when the girl grabbed my

hand.

"So what do we tell them about you?"

It wasn't accusing or demanding. She'd say whatever I asked her too. She was

smart way smarter then the rest of them. She'd singled me out from the

beginning. Knew I was the best way off the rock, compelled to my inner beast so

to speak. When I answered her question her eyes bore a hole in me. We both

knew Riddick being dead was bullshit. The crash hadn't changed me all that

much. It was fun to pretend but as soon as the real world came at me, we both

knew I'd do whatever I could to survive. She nodded tearing her eyes from mine.

I noticed she left her hand. It was awkward for me. I normally didn't touch people

if at all possible. Liked to be the only one in my personal space. I settled back in

my chair and tried to forget her hand. It wasn't going to happen; I just couldn't

fall asleep now. I blamed it on her hand, but honestly it was the throbbing in my

leg. It hurt like a son of a bitch and I needed to get it looked at ASAP. There is no

place in the world for a crippled killer. I might have given out a frustrated groan

because she came out of her seat and walked to me. Bending slowly like you

would in front of a hurt animal she looked at my leg. She tore the part of my pant

leg that wasn't shredded and I heard her intake a hiss of breath. Her eyes came to

mine and she shook her head.

"Stay, I'm going to get the med kit."

She put her hand up in a stay signal and I almost laughed. Here I was on a skiff in

the middle of nowhere being Riddick the family pet. She came back bending in

front of me trying to get a good look at my leg.

"Riddick, you're going to have to take your pants off." She looked up at me

sternly; maybe she thought I'd argue. Hell I had no problem taking my pants off if

she was going to treat my leg. She was a kid from the street anyway; she'd

probably seen a lot of de-pantsing in her day. I had almost forgotten the holy man

was on bored until he spoke up.

"I forbid you Mr. Riddick to get naked in front of the girl."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't getting naked I was taking off my pants in a very non

sexual fix my damn leg way. I gave him a look that said stay the fuck out of it and

raised my hips. She kept her eyes on mine giving me privacy why I slid the pants

down to my boots. She handed me a washcloth she found in the back and I draped

it over my lap. I heard the holy man start to pray and it annoyed me. Sure I killed

people, I broke out of places, I might be an animal but I wasn't a pedophile and I

wasn't a rapist. This girl was all of thirteen. Some people will think the worst

about you. I shook my head looking down at the girl now filling a syringe with

antibiotics.

"I'm not sure how long this med kits been here, but it's better than nothing."

I shook my head yes in agreement and gritted my teeth as she began to clean. The

worst done she began stitching me up and I was thankful she knew what she was

doing. I'd pay her back. A favor for a favor. I finally feel asleep somewhere

between the painkiller shot and the steady rhythm of her stitches.

I shook my head from remembering and got up. It was chow time and the shit was

worse cold than hot so I'd have to hurry.


	2. Closer

Thanks for the reviews here's chapter 2. Short Chapter. Chapter 3 will be up sometime tomm.

I lay down on the floor in my adobe. I would be out of here soon. Three more

days and I would be once again on the run. I was already 7 months late. She had

turnednineteen seven months ago. I had not meant to break my promise; this

breakout was taking longer than expected.

When she turned fourteen I was spotted by some slick shit with a badge. I had no

choice but to run even thought I hated doing it. Packed a bag full of my shit and

hit the road. Didn't even have time to tell anyone where I was going or for that

matter, that I was going at all. I had grown over the last couple of months to like

the smartass girl. Funny thing is her past is almost as dark as mine. I shouldn't

have been surprised. I knew there was more to her story than what she let on. I

left planet and had the mercs follow me for a week until I disposed of them

properly. I had to get back. Let her know I didn't abandon her. It shouldn't have

mattered but it did, it still does. When I came in the house she was in her room,

back to the door. I walked in silently stopping to stare at her before my presence

was made known. I cleared my throat and she shot up ready to fight, tears

streaming down her face. I opened my arms and she ran into them. It was the first

time I had ever wanted someone that close. She never asked me where I went and

I never told her.


End file.
